Fall For You
by cherrybomb54
Summary: They broke-up and both are miserable without eachother, but what happens when their friends decide it's time to take some action! Will they get back together or stay lonely? For Snowstardreams! A really, really Long One-shot!


**

* * *

**

a/n: So it's a little Out Of Character but yeah I think it's pretty good! Of course it's Loe and I dedicate this to Snowstardreams for loving Loe as much as I do! Kevin's not really in it because it's really based on just high-school kinda stuff and yeah, Garbo is like the same age as Joe and the Jonas Brothers aren't big time famous, their like _It's about time_ famous :D

It had been two months since Lily had broken up with Joe. For everyone it was a shock, including Lily. In her eyes Joe didn't love her like he said. In her eyes Joe was only going out with her cause he was too scared to say no. They were both wrecks without each other; Lily wasn't her regular happy self, Joe had stopped skating and just carried his skateboard around, they were both really quiet as well. Their friends thought that getting them to be happy again was mission impossible. At lunch times they would be there, but they wouldn't say much. Their heads were always down and it was unusual to see them smile anymore.

Miley ran around trying to get others to help her get them to smile again, at first the entire group stood up to help, but now, she was lucky to have Joanie, Garbo and Nick on her side. She was surprised that Nick would even care and when she would ask he would just look at her, "Do you want my help or not?" was always his response. She smiled and nodded.

Tonight was the night that the plan was going into action. Miley walked around school smiling so big that it made her cheeks hurt. "What are you so happy about?" Lily said quietly. She only spoke to four people at school; Joanie, Miley, Olive and Nick.

"Nothing! Why would you ask something like that? I'm a happy person, happy people smile. You think I'm up to something don't you? I'm not up to anything, so stop thinking it!" Miley said quickly as she bounced in her chair. Nick, who sat next to her, nudged her lightly. "Calm down! Next thing you know, you'll blurt out the plan to everyone!" He said in a whispered yell.

Miley had swapped seats with Joanie so that Miley could sit next to Nick, who was now her boyfriend. Joe thankfully was not in the same classroom, although the two seem a little less withdrawn from the group when they were around each other. Why? That still remained a mystery.

"I will not!" Miley yelled defensively.

"You won't what?" Oliver said being his nosy self.

"I won't...stop talking...about The Jonas Brothers!" She said suspiciously.

"Oh my God!" Oliver sighed. Miley hit him lightly, in her opinion, others...not so much.

"Don't use God's name in vain!" Oliver shrugged and everyone laughed. Miley groaned and put her iPod into her ears.

The teacher was about to tell her to take it out of her ears, but Miley beat her to it. "It's educational Miss, and if you take it off me," she paused to laugh, "Dad will come in and probably scream at you." The teacher sat back down and continued to read the morning announcements that nobody listened to anyway.

"_Now if she does it like this,  
Will do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this,  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this,  
Will you move her like that?  
Come On!  
Shake, shake!  
Shake, shake, shake it!_" Miley blurted out loudly. The entire class looked at her except for the back corner that was occupied by her friends.

"Miley! Stop! You can't sing!" Oliver said loudly.

"No!" Miley said, bopping along to the music. "And yes I can!"

"Forget it! She'll never stop" Nick said between laughs.

* * *

Joe sat in the next class room with his best friend Garbo. He was basically in the exact same seat as Lily except for the fact that they were in separate classrooms. Joe went down basically the same way as Lily; he only spoke to Garbo, Miley, and Nick. The only reason he spoke to Nick was because they were brothers and it was hard not to.

Garbo was talking about South Park or something and Joe had tuned him out. He gazed outside the open window with a distant look on his face. His thought swirled around Lily, all the memories they shared together. He shut his eyes for a long time, remembering their first kiss. His expression turned to a look of pain and his chest felt as if someone had stabbed it. Garbo realised he was talking to a wall and he placed his hand on Joe's shoulder, smiling at the plan and hoping to get his best friend back.

Joe jumped slightly from the shock and he quickly came back to earth, although he didn't want to. His chest hurt terribly and he had no idea how to make the pain go away. Suicide was an option but then Miley popped up into his head and screamed at him. He decided against it.

"Sorry." Joe mumbled quietly. Garbo shook his head making his hair bounce along with him.

"It's okay, I understand," he paused, "Well, I don't but, yeah, umm, it's okay." He stumbled over his words. Joe laughed slightly, but it was forced, his lips stayed in the same downward curve they had been in for months.

The bell rang indicating that it was time for class and they stood up and walked out the door. It was amazing, even thought Joe was quiet now, everyone still moved for him as he walked.

Miley ran up to him as he walked out the door, she still was smiling from homeroom. "Oh my gosh, guess what we have now!" She said, half pretending to be plastic.

"Ergh, Science?" Garbo wondered.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Miley bounced.

"Nerd" Joe coughed into his hand. He flinched even before Miley raised her hand to slap him. She smiled and put her arm around both Joe and Grabo.

"To the science labs!" Garbo said trying to be just as excited as Miley.

"Don't do that." Miley and Joe said together.

"Nice and you said I was flirting with Joe." Amber and Ashley came up to the trio. "And isn't he like your best friends ex? That's like...illegal or something."

"What are you stupid? 1, you were, 2, yeah he is but he is also like uh...my best friend, 3, it ain't illegal honey because I'm not, nor will I ever be flirting with Joe." Miley said imitating her.

"Shut down!" Garbo finished and Miley nodded.

"Whatever, loser, I'm still prettier than you!" Addison said flipping her hair back.

"Hey Amber! Care factor...zero! I've still got more friends than you" Miley snapped. She pushed past her making her slam into the brick wall beside her. Miley and Garbo laughed, Joe stayed silent, and he was still ever since Amber mentioned Lily. Miley looked sympathetically at him as Garbo kept walking in front of them as Miley dragged Joe along.

* * *

Science was interesting as usual; Lily sat on the end of the table, followed by Miley, Nick and Joe on the other end. It would have been easier for them to sit at separate tables but whenever another person sat in their spots, they would be forced to move.

"Okay for the following assignment you have to be in partners!" Mr. Simmons said as he entered the room. The class cheered. "On one condition," he paused and the class was dead silent, "They must be a member of the opposite sex that sits at your table" The class cheered again, except for four people.

Lily, Miley, Joe and Nick froze in their seats. The four were all thinking the same thing, _No matter what; Joe and Lily will see each other!_

"Well, this is..." Miley started and trailed off.

"Awkward?" Nick tried to finish.

"I think so." Miley said not removing her eyes from the board. A light bulb went off in her head; she leaned over and whispered in Nick's ear. "What if we pick each other and then it's an early start on the plan!" Nick grinned at her.

"Perfect! I pick Miley!" Nick shouted and the teacher wrote their names together. Lily and Joe hit Nick in the stomach, he flinched a little. "Well, I can't take it back now, he wrote it down...in pen." Nick said leaning back to avoid another slapping. He leaned back a little too far and fell backwards off the chair. Miley, who was drinking water at the time, spat it out all over the table. The entire classroom burst out laughing, Joe and Lily even smiled.

Nick slowly got up off the floor to see that even the teacher was laughing at he couldn't contain it; he burst out laughing with the rest of them.

* * *

"_Just walked thru the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
girls all over me."_ Nick's phone went off in his pocket. Miley had text him saying that she was outside.

"You could knock on the door!" He yelled from behind the door.

"Yeah I know! But this way is cooler!" She yelled back. Nick shook his head and opened the door only to see a grinning Miley.

"Is he here?" She whispered. Nick nodded. "Okay, let's go." She walked inside and found Joe lying on the couch with his arm hanging in the air with a black remote in his hand. The TV constantly switched channels.

"How long has he been doing that?" Miley whispered. Nick shrugged and fell back into the couch. "You are such a boy!" She said in a frustrated tone as she followed Nick's example.

"And?" He said simply.

"Forget it." She said. Her gaze travelled over to Joe's limp figure lying on the couch, he hadn't moved an inch.

"Joe!" She yelled quickly. He sat up slowly and looked at her.

"What's up?" He said quietly. Nick rolled his eyes; Miley began to wonder what he was doing here in the first place.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"What do you think?" Joe replied sourly. Miley looked hurt and she didn't quite know what to say. Joe lay back down on the couch and started to switch the channels again. Nick stood up and went over to Joe.

"Okay here's the deal. We are trying to get you back together with Lily it would help if you showed a little more enthusiasm." He said angrily.

"Why? Why do you two even care? You're more focused on your own screwed up life! If you hadn't noticed Lily will never love me again! She'll never love me like I love her!" Joe said standing up and screaming at Nick and Miley.

Miley sat there, her eyes wide at Joe's out bust, that's the loudest anyone had seen him talk for about a month.

"Well Joe if you opened your eyes you would have seen that she never got over you!" Nick yelled back at him. Miley stood next to Nick and faced Joe.

"She still spaces out and thinks about you! When she looks at you, you can still see that she loves you! You guys are both a mess without each other! It's normally easy but you and Lily are so freaking stubborn that neither of you can see it!" Miley yelled crazily.

"You're both lying." He said quietly, he tried to leave the room but Nick held him back.

"Where's your proof?" Miley said smartly.

"Where's yours?" Joe said in the same tone, only quieter. Miley grinned and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Joe took it cautiously looking from Nick to Miley and back again. The text was from Lily it read; _so I've cried so much that I can barely see. I miss Joe so much.! I shouldn't have dumped him :C_

"That could have been weeks ago." Joe said quietly. Miley snatched her phone and went to the message details; it was only two days before hand. Joe took his time figuring out the date but once he did, a small smile appeared on his lips. Nick and Miley smiled at each other.

"What do I have to do?" Joe asked eagerly.

Nick and Miley explained the plan to Joe as his jaw dropped because they were so organised.

* * *

Joanie sat cross-legged on Lily's bed, patiently waiting for her phone to ring. Lily was frowning at her phone and she was debating whether or not she should text Joe, asking him back.

"_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
girl we flying on the G5, G5" _Joanie's phone finally rang and she rushed to look at the text.

Lily read over her shoulder, "Baywatch is on!" She paused to think about it. "What the hell?" She screamed.

"Inside joke." Joanie said simply, having already planned this part. "Back to your Joe problem. Don't do it over a text message, what if he doesn't have credit!" Lily looked at Joanie like she was stupid.

"How about, the next time that he rides past, you call him over and talk to him!" Joanie said as she jumped off the bed and hit Lily's hard wooden floors.

"What if he doesn't come over? Besides he hasn't ridden past for ages." She said miserably.

"Well, then next time you see him at school, drag him aside and talk to him." Joanie had already planned this much. "I'm thirsty, come on, let's go!" Joanie said pulling Lily to her feet. The two went towards the kitchen to get a drink, while Lily's back was turned Joanie quickly texted Miley, _Go!_

* * *

"_I saw you dancing  
And I couldn't get you off my mind  
I could tell that you could tell  
That I was taking my time__"_ Miley's phone went off and her and Nick hid behind the fence.

"Go Joe!" Nick said pushing Joe into the pathway. He dropped is skateboard and skated off, he was a bit shaky since it had been a while since he last skated, but luckily he didn't fall off.

"Oh my god!" Lily screamed, spitting out her water. Joe turned his head and saw her standing in the kitchen, just like old times. He picked up his skateboard and walked over to the fence.

Lily stood there she was obviously flipping out; she couldn't believe that he would actually come over to her. For the past two months they basically ignored each other and little eye contact was ever made. She opened the sliding glass door at the same time he opened the gate.

Joanie had already ran back to Lily's bedroom to get her stuff, she was making her way over to were Miley and Nick were hiding. To Lily it didn't matter that Joanie was gone, because she was about to talk to the boy she was in love with.

"Joe I-" Joe cut her off by putting his finger to her lips.

"Don't talk, just listen." Joe said and his voice shook. "Lily, I'm still in love with you. Actually, I never stopped loving you. I don't know what I can do to get you to believe that but I hope that this works." Lily looked at him with a confused expression. Miley pulled her phone out and began recording.

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_Lily, Joanie and Miley all had their mouths hanging wide open. Even though they had planned it, it was the sweetest thing ever, Nick had a sour expression.

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find"

"What's up your bum?" Joanie asked him.

"I don't get to sing." He said quietly. Joanie and Miley laughed slightly and Miley hugged him.

"You can sing to me later" she winked at him and he grinned back.

"Lily, I'm sorry that I made you think I never loved you. I always did, ever since that day I met you at that Hannah concert. I swear, when I was with you I was different, I was happier. You made me feel like I actually had something to live for." Joe told Lily how much he actually cared about her.

Miley couldn't help herself; she stood up, followed by Joanie and Nick. She took their hands and began to skip past Lily's house.

"Corny!" She sung teasingly and giggled. "No seriously that was pretty dang corny. Anyway, Lily here's the plan, I'm stealing Joanie, her parents know. Joe you're staying here tonight but your parents think you're at Garbo's, that's all get back together, bye!" Miley said and she, Joanie and Nick went around the corner and towards Miley's house.

Lily stood there like she had just seen her parents in bed, everything was just coming by so fast, and she swore it was just a dream. Joe turned to her again, waiting for her response.

"Okay, this is probably a dream, but it is the closest chance I get to be close to you again. I miss you so much and my life has been miserable without you. I've always loved you, I never stopped." Lily said quietly believing that it was all a dream.

Joe pulled her into a passionate kiss and unsurprisingly Lily kissed back. When they pulled away goodness knows how long later the two were smiling madly, for the first time in two months it wasn't forced.

They went inside and they didn't even talk they just sat on the couch and watched a movie, holding each other in their arms.

* * *

"...and that's how Mum and Dad got together." Said Destiny, she was Lily and Joe's eldest child. Three of their children sat on the floor in front of their older sister who had spent about an hour explaining to her younger siblings a story that she fell in love with.

"Who's Nick?" Asked one of the twins, Danny.

"Oh, that was Uncle Nick." Destiny replied simply. The three children replied with a chorus of high-pitched "Oh's"

"Is that Miley?" The other twin, Eva said pointing to picture in a magazine. Destiny laughed, in the picture Chrystal was laying underneath Uncle Nick at the beach.

"Yes, that's Auntie Chrystal." She answered all the questions from the younger children.

"No, that's not Oliver!" Destiny said as one of the kids pointed to a picture of Homer.

"Hey, it's time." Joe said sticking his head around the corner. Today was Lily and Joe's 16th anniversary and he had a surprise planned.

Lily walked through the door after being in the garden for over an hour. All four of her children ran up to her and hugged her.

"Get off me! I smell!" Lily complained. She hadn't changed personality wise and she didn't want to treat her kids any different. The kids scattered before standing in a straight line from oldest to youngest. "What did you break now?"

"Nothing" The three youngest chorused.

"You haven't forgotten what day it is, have you Mum?" Destiny asked.

"No but I'm trying to see if your father remembers." Lily whispered.

"Oh I remember!" Joe said as he appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily screamed in shock but then she settled down and laughed.

"Get ready we're going out for dinner." Joe whispered in her ear. Lily nodded and went to the shower.

An hour later she was ready; Joe came in and led her into the dining room. "I thought we were going out for dinner?" She questioned.

"The kids made us dinner." Joe said simply as his youngest son came out holding two glasses of wine.

All the kids came out dressed in waiter or waitress outfits and handed their parents the food that they prepared, with the help of their father.

When dinner was finished, there was a knock at the door. Lily went to the door to find her parents-in-law standing there grinning.

"We've come to get our grandchildren." Mrs. Jonas said, well the first one did.

"What?" Lily was confused again.

"Don't you and Joe want to be alone tonight?" Mr. Jonas wondered with a grin.

"Of course I do! Kids!" she screamed. She turned around to find all four children standing behind her holding their bags.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad!" They all said as they hugged their parents and went to their grandparent's car.

"Bye Kids" Mr. and Mrs. Jonas said with a knowing smile.

"We're all alone." Joe said in Lily's ear the second they left.

"I know." Lily said and Joe began kissing down her neck. She turned around and their lips met. Let's just say they ended up on the bed, with their clothes lying on the floor.

* * *

**A/n: What do y'all think. Was it good and yes Joe skateboards :D Review Me**


End file.
